Le Guide du Parfait Petit Mangemort
by AEWB
Summary: Le livre de chevet de Lucius Malfoy et de tout bon Mangemort ! ABSOLUMENT DECONSEILLEE AUX FANS DE VOLDEMORT ET LUCIUS MALFOY! ^__^
1. Introduction

**Le Guide du Parfait Petit Mangemort**

Par : Lord Voldemort 

_Introduction_

Bonjour à tous mes futurs petits fidèles… Je me présente : Lord Voldemort, descendant de Salazar Serpentard, et Seigneur des Ténèbres mégalomane qui bientôt dominera le monde. Pendant ses douze longues années qui ont suivi mon départ pour l'Albanie chez ma tantine Forest, j'ai malheureusement perdu beaucoup de mes chers petits Mangemorts… Et je dois maintenant les remplacer… J'édite donc ce manifeste pour tous, et je dis à tous ceux qui voudront que je vienne les chercher pour qu'ils puissent venir m'embrasser le bas de ma robe « _morsmodre_ » ! 


	2. Partie 1

**Partie 1**

_Les Dix Commandements du Mangemort_

**a-** Tu n'aimeras que Lord Voldemort.

**b**- Tu embrasseras le bas de la robe de Lord Voldemort en te prosternant devant lui chaque fois que tu le verras.

**c-** Tu ne vivras que pour ton Maître : Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**d-** Partout où tu iras, tu prôneras la Supériorité du Sang Pur.

**e-** Tu tortureras tous les Moldus que tu trouveras.

**f-** Tu haïras Harry Potter et cet imbécile au nez crochu défenseur des Sang-de-bourbe amoureux des Moldus dénommé Albus Dumbledore.

**g-** Tu feras tout ce que Lord Voldemort te dira.

**h-** Tu ne tueras point avant d'avoir torturé.

**i-** Tu devras être prétentieux et fier de descendre d'une vieille famille de Sorciers.

**j-** Tu devras porter la marque de Lord Voldemort sur ton bras et répondre à ses appels où que tu sois et quoi que tu fasses.


	3. Partie 2

**Partie 2**

_La Vie d'un Mangemort_

Tous les matins, le Mangemort se lève en pensant avec satisfaction aux meurtres commis la veille. Puis, il se lève et va prendre son petit-déjeuner préparé par sa femme ou son elfe de maison (au choix).

Puis, il s'habille (il n'est pas nécessaire de se laver : Lord Voldemort ne se lave pas pour paraître le plus répugnant possible, et le Mangemort doit imiter son Maître) et sort travailler au Ministère ou à Hogwarts (pour ne pas attirer les soupçons, le Mangemort doit garder son identité secrète : n'oubliez jamais qu'un Mangemort agit dans l'ombre sans montrer son visage et dans le dos de sa victime, ou bien à plusieurs lors d'une attaque frontale).

Lors de sa journée à son lieu de travail (le Ministère ou Hogwarts, un autre endroit de travail étant strictement interdit), le Mangemort doit fureter dans tous les coins (les Animagus sont donc les bienvenus ! Mais, seulement ceux qui ne sont pas déclarés… Il serait trop facile de remonter la piste d'un Animagus déclaré) afin de récolter des informations pour son Maître Lord Voldemort. 

Le soir, il rentre chez lui et fait un compte-rendu de tout ce qu'il a appris durant la journée. Si le Mangemort n'a rien appris… Il sera puni.

Le soir il se couche, en pensant à toutes les atrocités qu'il pourra faire à l'avenir, et en remerciant son Maître de l'avoir pris à ses côtés et de l'avoir puni s'il l'a été.


	4. Partie 3

**Partie 3 :**

_En cas d'appel du Mangemort_

Le Mangemort peut être appelé à tout moment par Lord Voldemort qui dispose de lui. Il se doit, quoi qu'il fasse et où qu'il soit, de répondre à son appel immédiatement (les Mangemorts se trouvant à Hogwarts ont un petit temps supplémentaire pour arriver car Lord Voldemort prend en compte le fait que dans l'enceinte de ce château on ne peut transplaner). Il est bien sûr évident que le Mangemort doit savoir transplaner. Lord Voldemort ne tient pas à se retrouver avec un unique globe oculaire à sa disposition afin de faire passer son courroux sur le Mangemort impudent qui a osé ainsi le défier en ne se présentant pas entièrement. De plus, le Mangemort doit toujours avoir une bonne excuse pour pouvoir s'absenter, s'il est en poste au Ministère. Une mauvaise excuse serait intolérable et le Mangemort imprudent serait aussitôt tué.

Lorsque le Mangemort est appelé, Lord Voldemort lui confie une mission qu'il doit aussitôt exécuter. S'il échoue, il sera tué, bien entendu. 

A la fin de l'exécution de sa mission, le Mangemort doit faire apparaître dans le ciel la Marque des Ténèbres, puis il doit rendre compte à son Maître de ce qu'il s'est passé. Enfin, il peut retourner espionner ou bien rentrer chez lui. 


	5. Partie 4 et Conclusion

**Partie 4**

_Conclusion sur la vie du Mangemort_

La vie du Mangemort est dure et dangereuse. Elle demande une parfaite maîtrise de l'hypocrisie et de la lâcheté. Mais elle procure le pouvoir de Lord Voldemort et sa protection. De plus, le Mangemort a l'infini honneur de servir le Mage Noir le plus puissant : Lord Voldemort. Mais chaque Mangemort doit rester fidèle à Lord Voldemort, car il ne pardonne pas et tous les traîtres et les lâches qui auront peur de venir vers lui seront punis et tués. 

Que personne n'oublie : tous les Mangemorts sont mes amis… et le reste sont mes ennemis (spéciale dédicace pour Harry Potter et les Dumbledore)


End file.
